


The Silence

by roundplum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundplum/pseuds/roundplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those times when the silence became Junhui's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by: Katherine Jenkins - Abigail's Song
> 
> I really recommend listening to the song while reading this. It's one of my faaav~orite song!

There was a silence by Junhui’s side. The silence came when Mingming left.

“Kids, gather around. I need to make an announcement.” Staff hyung said as he entered the practice room. Mingming followed behind him with a suitcase. “From today, Mingming will withdraw as pledis trainee. He will go back to China.”

Suddenly all eyes were on Junhui. Junhui looked shocked, he had never heard about this before.

“Jun, did you know about this?” Junghan whispered in his ear. Junhui only shake his head in response. He was too stunned to say anything.

“I’m sorry this is sudden for all of you.” Mingming said as he locks eye with Junhui. “This is my choice. Being away from home is really hard. I still want to be an idol, but training far from home is not an option anymore. I hope one day we all can meet again on a stage.” He explains calmly as if this is not hurting him at all. As if all those promises about going through this together, were never spoken.

Junhui wanted to say something. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He watched Mingming turn his back, his black suitcase beside him. He has seen Mingming left to China few times before for holiday, but on that day, he knew Mingming wouldn’t be coming back.

 

* * *

 

The silence is persistent. Junhui tried to ignore him. There were other members, he didn’t have to be with the silence. But the silence nudge him. Sleep beside him. Sit on Mingming’s favorite chair. He was there when Junhui went to a Chinese restaurants.

There was no voice nor light. The other members had gone to sleep. Junhui went to the bed too. Yet he hadn’t sleep. He stared at the ceiling. The silence was laying beside him on Mingming’s bed. He took the phone out from under his bed. There was still no reply. Junhui sent Mingming a text a few hours after his departure.

_“Why?”_

Junhui wanted to say more. However every word, every sentence, they just couldn’t represent his feelings properly. In the end only one question left, ‘why’.

Junhui turned to face the silence beside him. The silence smiled.

 

* * *

 

The silence became Junhui’s new best friend. Junhui went to Chinese restaurants with him. He hopped on the subway with him. Junhui confided him in everything. He told him how he was tired with the practices. His worries over how much he had sacrificed yet they kept postponing their debut. He told him how upset he was if the other members took his snack without his consent but he couldn’t tell them because he didn’t want to sound petty.

The other members didn’t know about the silence. The silence said only Junhui could see him. It made Junhui felt special.

Was Junhui happy?

No.

But he was okay, at least. The other members all shared the same worries over debut. The other members have their own problem. They are mostly younger than him. Junhui just couldn’t tell them, so he told the silence instead.

 

* * *

 

“Junhui-ah, do you want to try this? My friend said this is really spicy. I bought two, we can eat this together.” Wonwoo pulled out two Samyang ramyun packs from his shopping bag. Junhui was surprised Wonwoo remembers it. Junhui said that he loves spicy food only once a long time ago.

“How do you know I love spicy food?”

“When we eat together, you always put a lot of tabasco sauce on your food.” It’s true. Spicy food taste the best in his opinion.

“Oh… so you like spicy food too?” Junhui never noticed Wonwoo’s eating habit before. It’s not like he didn’t care. He was just busy noticing something else, or rather _someone_ else.

“Yes! I always take the tabasco from you on the dining table.” Wonwoo suddenly turned and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll cook it for you. Just wait in the living room!”

Junhui didn’t see Wonwoo’s sad expression.

 

* * *

 

The silence usually didn’t leave Junhui’s side. Even when he was practicing with the other members. Even when they were gathered to watch movie together. Even when all eyes were on him. The silence stood by him.

Although, the silence sometimes disappears when Wonwoo is around. Junhui didn’t notice it before. One day, Wonwoo was teaching Junhui how to play his new video game, by the time they finish the 5th round, Junhui noticed that the silence was not by his side.

The silence came back at night when Junhui was browsing through his phone gallery. He was looking at his photos with Mingming when he was still in Korea. Junhui missed Mingming.

 

* * *

 

The more Junhui spend his time with Wonwoo, the lesser Junhui was accompanied by the silence. The silence said Wonwoo’s heart sings a melody. The silence didn’t like it. Junhui liked it, whatever it was.

Wonwoo remembered his favorite book. Wonwoo brought him spicy food. Wonwoo handed him a water bottle when he was tired after practicing. Wonwoo didn’t see Junhui, he looked at Junhui.

There were nights when Junhui couldn’t sleep. The silence was there with him. Junhui climbed down his bed and woke Wonwoo up.

“Junhui? Why are you not sleep?”

Junhui just shrugged. He didn’t understand why he woke Wonwoo up. Maybe because he wanted the silence to go. It was 2AM. Wonwoo moved to make a space for Junhui on his bed. It was the first night they sleep together.

 

* * *

 

It was a snowy day. Most members left to their hometown. Only Seungcheol, Junghan, Wonwoo and him stayed at their dorm. Junhui wanted to go skating but Junghan didn’t want to leave his bed and Seungcheol already left to go to the gym. Junhui didn’t want to admit it but he was _quite_ happy he could go with Wonwoo alone.

Wonwoo was laughing at him for falling down when he noticed a scar on Wonwoo’s jaw. It was small, barely noticeable, but it was there.

“I’ve never seen this before.” Junhui said as he slowly stood up and run his finger on that scar.

Wonwoo smiled a little before he replied, “I’m not even surprised.”

Junhui frowned at that statement. It wasn’t the first time he heard Wonwoo said that to him.

“Why do you keep saying that?”

Wonwoo took both of Junhui’s hands with him. He moved slowly through the crowd. White Christmas played from the speaker.

They stopped at the edge. Wonwoo didn’t let go of Junhui’s hands.

“You never noticed because you only looked at Mingming.” Wonwoo tighten his grip. “From now on, please only look at me.”

Junhui didn’t say anything to him. He didn’t need to. Wonwoo already knew that when Junhui leaned to kiss him, it was an unspoken agreement.

 

* * *

 

The sunlight shined into their room. Gogi, their adopted dog, decided yesterday that ripping dads’ curtain is one of the top 10 fun activities he could do in dads’ room. Wonwoo promised to accompany Junhui to shop for a new curtain today after their schedule with GQ end. They have to leave the dorm at 10AM. Junhui glances at the clock beside the bed as Wonwoo buries his face on Junhui’s back, his right arm on Junhui’s waist.

“What time is it?” Wonwoo’s deep voice asking him, arm still on his waist.

“It’s 7AM.”

“Good. We can cuddle some more.”

Junhui moves closer to him (if it’s even possible since they are already glued to each other.), Wonwoo tangled their legs together.

“We cuddle almost every day. Aren’t you tired of me?” Junhui knows the answer to that question already. He had been asking that multiple times over the years. It’s not that he’s insecure with their relationship or that he doubts Wonwoo’s feelings for him. He just simply love listening to the answer over and over again.

Wonwoo opens his eyes to look at Junhui.

“Never!” He replied before he captures Junhui’s lips on his own.

  
It has been 10 years since Mingming left and the silence never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for summerlight-nim who beta-ed this! I'm really grateful! Also thank u hoo~ for anyone who read this!


End file.
